Dreamality
by md1347
Summary: Does an erotic dream become reality for Noah?


**Dreamality**

by Mike Douglas

_Special thanks to nezabudka1 for help with editing the story._

Rating: NC-17 (Adult Language, Sexual Situations – gay sex)

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement_

-P-

"Who the hell is ringing the door bell at this hour?" Noah thought as he walked to the door. Noah opened the door to see Luke standing there.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, Noah." Luke was looking at Noah wearing only his pajama bottoms.

All Noah could think of was how strange it was to have Luke standing at his door. Just the other day, Luke said that he was in love with Reid and not him, now here he was standing at his front door.

Noah glanced at the clock on the wall. "Luke, it's 6:00 in the morning."

"I woke up with an itch that you needed to scratch, Noah."

"What?" Noah looked puzzled.

Without saying anything, Luke just stepped up close to Noah and started to kiss him. Noah was in shock. He had dreamed about this for so long but after hearing that Luke loved Reid, he had to push Luke away.

"What are you doing?

Luke again, not saying anything, he only pushed Noah down onto to the couch and sat on his lap facing him. He grabbed Noah's hair forcing his head back and started kissing him again. Luke was trying to force his tongue into Noah's mouth but his teeth stayed clenched. Noah wanted to talk first. Luke finally came up with a bright idea. He moved both hands to Noah chest and started stroking muscular chest but all at once, he clamped down on both nipples.

"Ahh..." Noah yelled out in pain. When he did, Luke moved his tongue into Noah's mouth.

Luke stopped kissing Noah and looked into his eyes. Noah could see that Luke eyes were full of sex and lust.

"Not that I don't appreciate this but what about Reid?"

-P-

Luke got up and walked to Noah's bedroom. When he got to the door, he turned around and started to unbutton his shirt. When he got to the last button, he pulled off his shirt and dropped in on the floor, as he disappeared into Noah's bedroom.

Noah got up from his chair and rushed into his room. "Luke, don't you think we should talk?"

"Too much talk, Noah. That's all we do. It gets us nowhere. I want some action?"

"Action? What about Reid?" Noah tried again.

"I can't, Noah. I only think of you when I want sex." Luke began taking off his pants.

"Luke, I think we should talk..."

"Shut up, Noah."

Luke was completely naked.

Luke began running his hands up and down his body seductively, hoping that Noah would stop being such a prude and fuck him already. He laid himself on Noah's still warm bed and started to stroke himself as he tweaked his nipples.

"I need you to fuck me, Noah. I need it really bad."

Noah just stood there in shock. He wanted to fuck Luke so badly but for the time being, his brain overruled other parts of his body.

Luke began to feel frustrated. He was trying his best to seduce Noah but he knew he had to go further. He reached over to the drawer where Noah kept his lube and opened it. He could see Noah flinch. He reached his hand in there and felt more than a bottle of lube. He gripped it and pulled it out of the drawer. A eight inch dildo. Luke couldn't believe it. "Noah. I'm shocked."

Luke lubed up his fingers and gingerly eased them into his ass. "Oh, Noah. Your fingers are making me hot." moaned Luke.

Noah still hadn't moved from the spot he stood at. His dick was snaking its way out of the fly of his pajamas. Luke shoved another finger in but was soon too restless and lubed up the dildo.

"How about it, Noah, you or the dildo?"

Noah still just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. He was so turned on by Luke that he just wanted it to bury himself in Luke, but he didn't want to be hurt when Luke went back to Reid.

"Okay, it's your loss."

Luke removed his fingers and lined up the dildo to his ass. He pushed it slowly into his hole as he began to moan. Noah moaned as he watched the dildo disappear.

"Oh yeah, Noah. That feels so good."

Noah swallowed hard and began to sweat. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

After a good ten minutes of fucking himself on the dildo. Luke got tired of rubber dick because he wanted the real thing. He got up and walked over to Noah and he rubbed his hands over Noah's muscular chest.

"You either take me or I'll take you."

Luke lowered his hand to Noah's dick that was hanging out of his pants and started to stroke it. Noah moaned but didn't try to stop Luke. Luke took his other hand and shoved it down the back of Noah's pants running his finger along Noah's crack. Still, Noah didn't make a move, so Luke made his move. He pulled down Noah's pajama pants and pushed Noah toward the bed. He laid Noah face down and picked up the lube.

"So, you don't want to fuck me. Well, I'm going to fuck you." Luke lubed up his fingers.

Luke moved his fingers to Noah's ass and pushed one into Noah's hole. Noah gasped.

"That's it, moan for me bitch." Luke said in a low voice. Luke raised Noah up on his knees.

Luke entered a second finger into Noah's ass, causing Noah to moan again. A few minutes later, he withdrew his fingers. He lubed up the dildo and slowly shoved it into Noah's ass. Noah moaned as it sank inch by inch into his ass.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Noah continued to moan as Luke fucked him with the dildo. It felt so good to Noah. He hasn't had any sex since his accident and only bought the dildo because he wasn't ready to move on from Luke yet. Luke pulled out the dildo.

"Have you been with anyone?"

Noah didn't answer, he just shook his head no. Luke lined up his erection to Noah's hole and began to push in.

"Uhhh..." moaned Noah as Luke's cock sank into his ass.

Luke hit bottom. "Do you like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good boy."

Luke began to fuck Noah as best he could. He pulled out to the tip and then slid back in fully, shoving his hips against Noah's ass, trying to shove as much in as possible but all too soon, they were both...

Noah woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing. "Damn, it was a dream." He looked over at the alarm clock and it said 6:00 am. He got up, put on a t-shirt and rearranged his monstrous erection trying to hide it the best he could before answering the door. He was surprised to see Luke at his door.

"Noah, can we talk?"

Noah pulled Luke into his apartment by the neck and started to kiss him. Luke was startled and tried to pull away. When he accomplished his goal, he angrily said "What are you doing, Noah?"

"What I should have done months ago." Noah pulled him into another kiss. He closed the door and moved Luke up against it.

Luke soon stopped struggling and gave into the kiss. Noah deepened his kiss as he moved Luke's hand to his hard on.

Noah broke the kiss. "Do you see what you do to me?" He initiated another kiss and then broke it. "I had a dream that you came to my door, seduced and fucked me. This is how much I enjoyed the dream." Noah pulled Luke into a kiss again.

Luke began to stroke Noah erection. Noah reached for Luke's cock and found it straining against his jeans.

Noah upped the ante by pulling off his t-shirt as he broke from his latest kiss. Luke hasn't seen the new muscular body that he had been working on all summer. Luke ran his eyes widened as he looked at Noah's new muscles.

"Fuck, you look good."

Luke got a determined look in his eyes and took off his own t-shirt. He grabbed Noah and spun him around, so his face was against the door. Luke pinned him up against it.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, sir."

"What do you want?" Luke said again.

"I want you to shove your big cock into my ass and fuck me till I can't walk."

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"No, sir."

Luke grabbed Noah's pajama bottoms and pulled them down to the floor. Noah stepped out of them. Luke pulled off his shoes and pants.

"You've been a bad boy. You need to be disciplined."

"Yes, sir."

Luke smacked Noah's ass. Noah flinched a little but didn't say anything. He spat in his hand and rubbed it around Noah hole. He spat again to lube up his cock, lined it up to Noah's hole and began to push in.

"Ahh..." moaned Noah as he began to feel pain and pleasure.

Luke didn't want to hurt Noah but he did sink his entire length into him quickly. Noah didn't complain.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, sir."

Luke began to fuck Noah's ass with all the vigor he had. After a few minutes, he grabbed the back of Noah's head, pulling his hair.

"Do you know how it felt when you pulled back from me?"

"No, sir."

"It was devastating Noah. I almost didn't make it."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Are you going to ever pull this shit on me again?"

"No, sir. It won't happen again."

"It better never happen again, Noah. There won't be another chance and you will never have this..." Luke came in Noah's ass.

-P-

Luke withdrew his cock from Noah's ass but before he could react he found himself being moved against the door, where Noah had just been. Noah spat in his hand and lubed up Luke's ass and his dick.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, sir."

"How?"

"Long and hard, sir."

Noah entered Luke in the same manner has Luke entered him.

"I wasn't the only one who was bad, Luke. You moved right on with someone else, right after we broke up. I saw you kissing after we talked on the roof about trying to work things out. Do you know how that made me feel?"

"No, sir."

"It hurt like hell." Noah picked up his tempo. He was really pounding Luke.

"I'm sorry, sir." Moaned Luke as he really begin to feel his orgasm building.

Noah came in Luke's ass as Luke came again all over the floor in front of the door.

-P-

Noah dragged Luke over to the couch and they both laid down on it. Noah had his arm over Luke.

"Do we have it straight now?"

"I think so."

"I won't pull back as long as you don't kiss other men and go out with other men."

"Deal."

Luke and Noah heard the front door open. Noah took the pillow and placed it in front of Luke's crotch. Ali and Casey walked in but Casey didn't get too far in the door before he slipped and fell at the door.

"What the hell." yelled Casey.

Ali stopped because she saw Luke and Noah on the couch.

Casey took a smell of the wetness on his hand as he tried to stand up. "It almost smells like..."

"Cum?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Look at the couch."

Casey looked at the couch and saw Luke and Noah naked. He put one and one together. He yelled "Oh shit." as he ran into the bathroom swearing. They all burst out laughing the moment they heard Casey turn on the shower.

"You know he jumped in with his clothes on, don't you?" laughed Noah.

"I know." laughed Ali.

"Sorry, about that. If you could look the other way..." said Luke.

Ali looked the other way as they picked up their clothes and ran into Noah's bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom.

"Luke..."

"I know, Noah."

"I leave tomorrow."

"And I'm going with you!"

-P-

The End.


End file.
